


During the Storm

by Technoraine



Category: Destiny (Video Game), Destiny - Fandom
Genre: Character outside the walls, Gen, The attack on the last city
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-12-23 02:47:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11980452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Technoraine/pseuds/Technoraine
Summary: scattered outside the walls of the last city resides a group of guardians known as Fireteam Waypoint. When communications disappear during a storm they're left with no way of keeping in touch with each other, or checking in with the city. Follow the individuals as they aim to figure out whats going on and why their ghosts have fallen dark.Takes place around D2's first mission " Homecoming". Some will be during, others will be after.





	During the Storm

It seemed like a normal enough night for Lotus-23, the scouting rounds seemed to go well, his team across the wilds had all checked in, the fallen were surprisingly quiet- well that one was almost concerning- the only downside so far was the storm. Yet he found himself puttering around his home restlessly. He couldn't shake the feeling that he missed something important, something so built into routine that he couldn't begin to place what it was. Nevermore assured him that he was being paranoid, even teasing him that he's just getting old and finally malfunctioning. He paused his restless pacing and extended out a palm, his other hand grabbing a small ball made of cloth and tossing it up idly.

" Beni, patch me in to Mosaic, he wanted to talk earlier. Maybe that'll settle me down" 

The ghost nodded and swivelled as he set up the connection, then, he seemed to pause in confusion " I'm not getting anything back"

That raised some concern. Lotus turned to face his ghost " try again"

Another shake in negative. 

" Hayla? I know those two were together, their not sneaky. Prism always forgets to mute background noise" the lighthearted words didn't convey the tightness that he felt in his throat. He'd felt this before. When Aelund followed Andal to hunt that Fallen Mercenary, Taniks. He silently prayed to the traveller that history was not about to repeat itself.

More silence until Beni's form drooped discouragingly. Mixed with the pounding rain and thunder there was the unmistakeable roar of a jump ship flying over head, straight towards the city at a breakneck pace. Lotus tossed the ball towards the bed in the corner, not quite but very nearly jogging over to where his rifle sat propped against his desk.  
" Raise the Tower, or Cayde, or Anyone you can-"  
he didn't bother waiting for his ghosts reply before climbing into the rafters and pushing open the escape hatch on the roof. The rain and wind was unforgiving on Beni's small shell forcing him to duck into his guardians hood for protection, The hunter tugged the fabric further down to shelter his companion as he forced the hatch closed. Hurried steps carried them across the tiled roof and with the ease of familiarity and hunter prowess Lotus lunged from the roof to the nearest tree. Ascending up its branches until he stood only a foot from the top, once he had his balance he turned towards the direction of the last city. His grip nearly faltered when all he saw obscuring the city was smoke. Smoke and the orange glow of flames. 

" Is it a forest fire?" Beni asked worriedly.

Quickly grabbing the rifle he had slung on his back Lotus peered down the scope to try and make sense of what he was seeing. To see where the fire was coming from and if he needed to move quick. A metal brow rose and fell in confusion when he realized the smoke was rising from behind the walls. He saw them then, the fleets of Cabal ships storming through the haze and firing down on the City, his hands clenched around the rifle.

" its the cabal...They must have taken out the satellites-" this was why he was restless, something was indeed very wrong.

" What?! Lotus we have to go!" Beni's light flared in panic against his neck

The one constant in everybody's life was being obliterated before his eyes and he was miles away from the fight. Civilians were being attacked, and killed, the people guardians were supposed to be protecting. The people _he _was supposed to be protecting. Even on a sparrow he feared he'd be too late. His attention was quickly snapped back to his companion when his panels pressed sharply to his neck, flared out in shock.__

__" Whats happening to the traveller?! What are they doing?!"_ _

__Lotus's gaze followed Beni's panicked words to the entity in the sky that was responsible for bringing him back. An orange glow seemed to crawl its way up the traveller until it fully encased it. Lotus' mouth opened to speak but any words that may have come out were cut off by a pained, static laden, gasp. A heavy weight settled over him entirely causing his strength to fail and the crouch he had balanced on the branches to crumple. Ghost and Guardian fell down through the tree, colliding with most of its thick branches before being dumped mercilessly on the hard, wet ground of the forest floor. Lime optics flickered on, a hand finding his chest and pulling at his scarf, trying to ease the pain he felt in every wire and nerve in his body._ _

__" Beni? Beni what....what jus' happened-" his words slurred together in a minor malfunction as he reassigned his hands the task of searching for his ghost- " Beni?"_ _

__Just out of reach he spotted the white and yellow shell of his ghost face down in the mud. He attempted to call him back but as he struggled to find any light to spare he realized he couldn't feel Beni's presence at all. His body felt impossibly heavy, and cold, and it took every bit of focus to push himself up onto all fours, just enough to give him the extra distance to reach his companion. Unfamiliar fingers found the shell and with an exaggerated flop Lotus collapsed with his back against the tree. Wiping the mud from the frame he cupped the silent ghost with all the gentleness he could manage, thumb running against the top panel in an attempt to wake him._ _

__" Beni? C'mon buddy...get up..we-we need to-" his words trailed off as his optics darkened and his body slouched to the side, eyes flicked on again and a hand extended just shy of the ground " Beni? Wake up Beni, please?"_ _

__The shell remained dark and motionless, rain causing the metal of his frame to reflect the dim green of Lotus' eyes. A static laced sigh slipped past open metal lips as his head collided with the sturdy tree behind him. Their light was gone. Weary eyes turned to the branches above them; The forgotten rifle dangled from its sash by the lowest branch, blowing in the wind, teasing the Exo. He stared at the gun, remembering the sight of the last city from the tree tops, remembering the cabal that were storming their home and killing innocent people, people who don't have light or ghosts to resurrect them. His eyes drifted back to the lifeless ghost in his hands. The weariness that had plagued him was beginning to fade but his ghost remained dark. A crash in the distance made his grip on the shell tighten and then it cemented a decision in his mind. Light or not, he was still a Guardian, it was his job to protect those people. With slightly renewed strength lotus stood to his feet, pulling the rifle from the branches with a harsh tug. The barrel was dented but it was still useable, still workable, but he was going to need more than one sniper.  
Wasting no more time he stumbled into his house and grabbed a few extra supplies- a scout rifle, a sidearm, extra ammo, back up charger, along with food and a blanket for any refugees he finds- throwing them into an old bag and heading straight out his door again. Steps becoming steadier as his body adjusted, reactivating old systems that had no purpose when mixed with light, systems used solely in an Exo's war-machine days. Turning the direction of the walls Lotus-23 took off to help in any way he could, whether it was escorting civilians or putting a bullet through a cabals skull, he was determined to help fix this. If not for them than for the shell tucked safely at his side._ _


End file.
